


陈词滥调

by nopastar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Hux, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Bad Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopastar/pseuds/nopastar
Summary: 赫克斯教授的地铁奇遇
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 3





	陈词滥调

Armitage Hux教授沮丧地关掉了通讯器，独自站在地铁站入口前，抬头看了一眼站牌：中央公园站。周围人来人往，大多数人都对这个硬要立在入站口最中间的男人深感不满，但毕竟身处科洛桑中心，城市人该有的风度还是不能少的，所以他们只是经过时狠狠地瞥了一眼，仅此而已。  
二十分钟前，Hux教授还在自己的飞行艇上为见证涡轮引擎由异味到冒烟最后完全报废而郁闷，他只好离开舒适的真皮座椅，边走边呼叫Phasma，然而这位“人美心善”的同行早就出发了。  
如果要在这场有机会争得副院长职位的欢迎派对与交情甚好的同事之间做出选择，Phasma会毫不犹豫将后者降级为点头之交。在她幸灾乐祸几句后，Hux愤怒地竖起中指。  
接下来的十五分钟他们都在比拼谁的中指更长，以及谁的脏话更具文学造诣，Phasma最后认输，因为她已经到了。  
于是就像开头所说，Armitage Hux此时正在地铁口踌躇不前。  
如果要问Hux教授为什么不肯乘坐地铁，他可以用“脏乱差”三个字进行总结，然后每个部分再长篇大论一番。Hux一想到地铁随便哪块地方放在显微镜上都是细菌就头皮发麻，而且乘客鱼龙混杂，万一发生枪战或被赏金猎人绑走（可能性微乎其微）该怎么办？更重要的是，作为前帝国军校校长之子、科洛桑大学历史系终身教授，Hux认为和一群肤浅的无名小卒共处一车厢实在是太有损身份了。  
如果要问Hux教授为什么一定要坐地铁，没有人会想错过新院长的欢迎派对，尤其是听了他会在派对上物色副院长人选的传言后。倘若没有Kylo Ren，副院长一职Hux可以说是志在必得，然而这个会原力的暴躁男孩总是抢夺他的荣耀，什么科洛桑大学有史以来最年轻的终身教授殊荣，年度最佳教授称号，甚至最佳身材奖这个混蛋都要收入囊中，更过分的是，他还打算在派对上公布与拾荒者女孩的婚讯来吸引新院长的注意。  
实在是阴险小人。Hux一想到Kylo那得意的嘴脸就恨不得拔出袖子里隐藏的防卫匕首刮花他的脸。为了晋职，为了荣誉和权力，为了把Ren踩在脚下，Hux教授还是迈出了勇气的一步。他咬咬牙，连方向也不看就跳上了一节空荡荡的车厢。  
就在Hux动用所有的脑细胞从科洛桑八十多条地铁线路寻找自己所在地以及目的地时，下一站的乘客像无头苍蝇般涌进车厢，然后又变成了一条条沙丁鱼不断被压缩以腾出空间给更多的苍蝇飞进来。Hux惶恐至极，他尽量缩进角落，背对着后面一群魔鬼，将注意力集中在线路图上，心里却想着明天一定要把身上的西装外套一把火烧了。  
“迷路了吗？”声音从背后传来，语气有种潜藏的欢快与惊喜。  
Hux蹙眉转身，扫了一眼那人。鬈曲的黑发下是棱角分明的脸，水汪汪的狗狗眼洋溢着温暖的笑意，上身的皮夹克因为穿得太久而褪了色、磨掉了皮，看起来寒酸得连流浪汉都要犹豫几分才肯收下。  
只需看一眼，Hux的gaydar就已经嗡嗡作响。然而Hux教授并不想和地铁上来路不明的陌生基佬有多少交流，他见过太多这种男人，脸上挂着如沐春风般的笑容，热情地和你搭讪，百分之九十想寻求地铁一夜情。  
“只是随便看看而已。”  
“没事啊，我很乐意帮你的。你要去哪儿？”  
Hux大概能想到之后的事儿，他会告诉那人自己要去哪，机缘巧合大家要下的站一样，然后又发现许多共同话题，然后要号码，然后就约出去，然后……老天，你以为在演戏吗？Hux内心翻了个大大的白眼，他所想的就是自己最喜欢的都市爱情剧剧情，作为百分之百支持男主和老板在一起，因为对男主最后还是跟了穷小子的结局不满而写三万字论文寄给剧组的头号粉丝，Hux只想对眼前的人说，省点力气吧你。  
Hux回以一个尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，他按耐住自己，委婉地表达出关你屁事的意思，那人也就没再多说什么。  
又过了一个站，上来的人更多了。Hux能感受到身后那人靠得更近了，能闻到他身上淡淡的柠檬肥皂味道，后颈甚至能时不时探查到他呼出的温热气息。但终于找到位置以及知道还有五个站就能离开这炼狱时，Hux决定还是忍受身体强烈的不适，他试图通过对自己的论文进行查缺补漏来转移注意力。  
“《浅析塔金主义对新共和国之作用》，”那人把Hux的论文题目在他耳边一字一眼轻吟出来，“哇哦，原来你是个塔金主义者。”  
“是也不是。”Hux强忍住耳朵的瘙痒，语气近乎零度。  
“塔金主义崇尚强权独裁，奉行恐惧统治，而且为了制造人们对帝国的畏惧能够草菅人命，轻易毁灭一个拥有上千万生命的星球。我可不觉得这种恐惧主义对新共和国会有什么好处。”  
Hux没想到这人竟然能把学生们背得要死要活的知识用几句话就概括出来，尽管不怎么同意他的观点，但Hux还是把自己的论文收起来，那人比冷冰冰的文章更使他兴趣盎然。  
“但你不得不承认塔金主义给帝国带来前所未有的强盛，对武器崇拜而造出的死星威力是多么巨大！如果Luke Skywalker不是一个原力力敏者，光凭义军那几个所谓飞行员能摧毁如此尤物吗？再说，通过对星区划分使银河系达到了统一，而这种高度一致性也让各星系的恐怖分子无处可逃。最后，你只看了标题就推断出我的观点并且加以反驳，未免也太草率了吧。  
对于塔金主义这种你们常人所说的‘帝国遗毒’，我更倾向于取其精华去其糟粕。比如说星区的划分以及军队扩张等计划都可以沿用。而要我说，像帕尔帕庭那样十全十美的皇帝进行独裁统治早已过时了，共和国就应该选拔历史学家作为国家治理的一员，只有以史为鉴才能避免犯下从前的错误，起码面临战争时还会考虑一下这是否只是某个巨大的谎言。”  
那人听完Hux的话后咧开嘴笑了，一副佩服又赞赏的样子让他心中窃喜，不自觉昂起头。  
“看来你是个历史学家呢，我的朋友。虽然你讲的很在理，但我依旧不能同意。至少在帝国时期，如果我说哪怕一句抱怨的话，我极有可能会因为异议煽动而被抓到街头公开枪决。而现在，我们却能在人挤人的地铁上高谈阔论。还有对于死星，那是义军众人努力的结果，Luke Skywalker只是刚好成为了最关键的一环。不过，我们都是为新共和国着想而展开争论的，这点我无比同意。”说罢，那人伸出手，“Poe Dameron，很高兴认识你。”  
Hux犹豫着要不要握那人的手，一方面他怕脏，另一方面即使Poe Dameron令自己刮目相看，他仍然觉得这人只是碰巧是一个爱好历史的轻佻浪子罢了，不值得多谈，不值得交往。  
“Armitage Hux教授。”Hux还是伸手过去了。  
“教授？果然是个历史学家！是在科洛桑大学任职吗？”Poe脸上露出着突然的惊喜，甚至连Hux点头动作蕴含的冷漠情感也没有注意到，或者说是故意忽略掉。他接下来又发表了自己对克隆人战争以及旧共和国弊端的看法，Hux只是爱理不理地附和着他，但心里却非常惊讶于他的学识以及他透彻信服的见解，有些眼光独到的切入点甚至连Hux自己也没深入过。久而久之，从历史大事件，再到各星球节日的来源发展，甚至是绝地与原力的关系他们都聊得不亦乐乎。  
“所以说，JarJar Binks极有可能是个西斯，说不定他和帕尔帕庭已经秘密结婚了呢。”  
在Poe一本正经说出结论后，Hux发出从来没有过的爽朗笑声，在周围的人投来诧异的目光时他只好捂住嘴发出呜呜的声音，脸因为憋笑而通红。  
Hux发现他和Poe有很多看法都不谋而合，他也发现差点要坐过站了。  
“你真是可爱又迷人。”Poe说。  
“……我要下车了，有缘再见吧，Dameron先生。”  
“下一个站吗？太幸运啦，我也刚好要下。”  
果然。这只狡猾的狐狸。  
Hux突然意识到现在剧情走向就跟自己预测的故事一样，找到知音的热情瞬间消退了。  
原来这人真的只不过是想觅食而已。  
他和Poe一起下地铁，又恢复到随意应付的冷漠。他以等同事为理由把Poe甩掉了。  
Hux再一次站在地铁口前，他想起刚刚那人听到自己的借口后整个人像泄了气的皮球，欲言又止但还是先走一步，心里有些不安。  
他有种直觉他们还会再见面。  
好不容易走到目的地，Hux深呼一口气走了进去。上流社会“交基花”并非浪得虚名，但事关自己前途命运，Hux难免会有点小紧张。  
派对早就开始了，暖色系的灯光与动听的音乐完美搭配，宾客们觥筹交错，机器人在期间来来往往，端出一盘盘可口的小吃、一杯杯酒水。如果要Hux来评价，他只会给出四个字:昏昏欲睡。  
Hux参加过太多这种场合了，小时候他总是躲在父亲身后，目睹一桩桩交易的谈成。  
“我还以为你不来了，Hux教授。”  
一听这低沉声线，Hux再也没有兴致回忆童年。只见那人像个黑色的幽灵来无影去无踪，突然就挡在了Hux面前。他倒是没有精心打扮，甚至穿着和平时上课别无二致，唯一不同是胸前别着一朵极其稀有的奥德朗玫瑰，显得格外刺眼。  
“谁不想一睹新院长芳容呢。”Hux高傲地昂起头，竭力在气势上不输给Kylo Ren，“不在Organa议员保护伞下的某人可真是寸步难行啊。省点客套话吧，副院长一职是我的，那个捡垃圾的——”他故意在垃圾二字加重了语气，“——也帮不了你。”  
Hux正为自己给的下马威沾沾自喜时，腹部突出一阵刺痛，仿佛被人狠狠锤了一拳。然而Kylo就站在自己面前毫无动作，他眼看着Hux因为痛苦而弓成一团，嘴角勾起得意的弧度，弯腰凑了过去。  
“再这样说我的未婚妻，下一次就把你的内脏揉碎。”说罢，Ren便走开了。周围也恢复了刚刚的热闹，像什么也没发生过一样。  
Hux蹒跚着走向吧台。腹部的痛楚减轻了不少，可今天算是毁了，刚刚他在众目睽睽之下出丑，又还怎么能若无其事继续和那些人谈笑风生？更不用说向新院长自荐，Hux只觉得羞愧难当，如果他有原力大不了和Ren干一架，可如今他只能坐在吧台边，手支撑着脑袋，滴酒未沾就已经像个酩汀大醉的酒鬼。  
"苏连红，两枚橄榄不加冰。"Hux哼哼道。  
“我也一样。”一个声音紧接着说。  
Hux扭过头，迎上了对方灿烂得像是中了大奖的笑容。蓬松黑卷，水汪汪的狗狗眼，衣服却换成了藏蓝法兰绒西装。真是人靠衣装马靠鞍，地铁上偶遇的轻佻浪子换了身皮就摇身一变成为西装革履的优雅绅士。  
如果不是看过他原本的模样，Hux今晚估计会跟他回家，让他了解一下自己历史学识能有多深。  
“我们又见面啦，Hux教授！”Poe Dameron拍拍Hux肩膀，“我仔细想了一下你说的关于塔金主义再利用的观点，我觉得很有道理。”他说话的同时接过酒保调好的两杯苏连红，缓缓滑到Hux那边。  
“我记得这是私人派对吧？”Hux丝毫没有留意对方刚刚的话，他只想让那人赶快消失。他想让所有人都消失掉，留他一个在这里卖醉就好。“只有科洛桑大学教职工才能参加。”Hux说完，把酒一饮而尽。  
“看来你不怎么细心啊，教授。我是饭堂员工，还经常给你多分一颗舒拉果呢。”  
“非常有趣。”Hux已经叫酒保上第二杯酒了，他此时感觉整个人痛快了许多，方才的羞辱感一扫而光，他甚至已经想好等会见到新院长时如何吹嘘自己——不，夸奖自己。  
“嘿，Hux。”Poe凑了过去，手指在Hux的手背上画圈圈。“你说我们有没有机会去喝一杯，你知道，一起约个时间聊聊天什么的。”  
“没有。”  
这个拒绝以及缩手的速度有点令人始料未及。Poe的笑容凝结在脸上，泛着亮光的双眼瞬间黯淡了，他这个样子似曾相识，Hux想起来了，像泄了气的皮球。  
Hux为自己的毫不犹豫感到好笑，同时他不到一秒就后悔了。Poe Dameron有什么不好吗？他风趣幽默，学识渊博，而且长得还不赖。这个人是一块宝藏，而Hux却演起了拾金不昧的好孩子。不，Hux心想，他只是不想按剧情发展而已，他才不要和穷小子约会。  
时间不会因为Hux在后悔而静止的。Poe收回自作多情的手，失望地灌完杯里的酒，起身整理一下衣服便走开了。  
Hux现在真是一个名副其实的酒鬼。  
*  
“现在，有请我们历史系新院长——Poe Dameron教授！”  
新院长？  
Poe Dameron？  
教授？  
Hux被嘴里的酒卡住喉咙了，他完全醒酒了。他跳起来，还在不停咳嗽，泪眼朦胧。目光朝最多人的方向投去，只见那个刚被自己拒绝的人正春风满面，站在名誉校长Leia Organa身旁向在场的人招手，点头。掌声持续不停。Hux揉了揉眼睛让自己看得更加真切，是的没错，“饭堂员工”在敬酒呢，他会不会给所有人多一颗舒拉果？哈，他绝对会给一打。  
可怜的Armitage Hux教授就这么游离于众人之外，他被剥夺了享受热闹的资格，只能在阴暗的吧台前和酒保分享孤独。他的视线在新院长身上从未离开，Poe在和Kylo Ren窃窃私语，紧接着他笑得前仰后合，而Ren眼间竟然也有些许笑意。  
Hux大概怎么也没想到会有这么一天，不仅没了晋职机会，连潜在的约会对象也被自己脚贱踹走了，更可怕的是，这两者竟然是挂钩的。  
Hux恨Kylo Ren，恨Poe，更恨他自己。  
即使Armitage Hux怎么自我催眠，他始终知道作为一个私生子，他没有资格也没有能力高人一等。无论在什么时期，弱肉强食是永恒的第一法则，像Kylo Ren这样有权有势，还有原力可以为所欲为的混蛋永远在食物链最顶端。Hux不会理解为什么他不惜改名换姓也要竭力逃避他的优势，而他也永远不会体会到Hux的心酸——作为杂种，作为“帝国渣滓”之子在这个世道、在上流社会生存的艰难。  
Hux崇尚塔金主义，暗地里他更向往昔日帝国的辉煌，如果他早出生那么十几年，凭借自己的才华和手段，他完全可以加官进爵，作为Hux将军甚至Hux元帅睥睨一切。  
没有人敢说他一句不是。  
人群又是一阵骚动，Hux已经对不属于自己的嘈杂喧嚣免疫了，他买了一整瓶酒猛灌几口便匆忙离开。  
他需要一些新鲜空气清理思绪。  
这栋建筑在科洛桑中心并不算拔尖，即使站在天台，视线也被更多高耸的建筑物遮住了。天空更是无星，科洛桑却夜如白昼，五彩斑斓的霓虹灯连繁星见识了也会自惭形秽。  
Hux双手支撑着栏杆，只剩半瓶的酒被放到了脚旁。晚风扫过Hux泛红的脸庞，为他减轻一丝醉意，让他还有思考的能力。原本梳得一丝不苟的姜红直发也变得凌乱，调皮地翘起来。  
要决定的第一件事就是不能在科洛桑大学待下去了。尽管Hux热爱历史，但他愈发觉得自己的才华永远也不会被给予机会用在新共和国建设蓝图上，如今Ren当上了副院长，他肯定不会让自己好过的。  
更重要的是，Hux不觉得自己有勇气面对新上司。  
穷小子和老板会是一个人，这完全不符合Hux所想的剧情。  
哼。此处不留爷，自有留爷处。  
“迷路了吗？”声音藏着试探和希望。  
Hux转身时差点踢翻了脚边的酒瓶，他咽了咽口水，看着那人。他手里握着一瓶啤酒，领带也被扯开挂在脖子上。  
Poe Dameron作为派对的核心人物，硬是丢下了所有人，只身跑到天台。  
Hux竟一时说不出话来。  
“唔，这里风景还不错。”Poe走了过去。  
“啊，新院长。你来这里干什么？”Hux没好气地说，坚守着最后一份倔强。  
“我也不是故意隐瞒你的，我以为要是你知道我是谁，你就不会答应约会了。不过事实证明，你是个贵族大小姐，我到底哪一样配不上如此高贵的Hux教授呢？”  
“哪一样都配不上。”Hux凑了过去，“如果我说我会考虑一下呢？”他们之间只有几厘米之远，Hux分不清酒气是出自那人身上还是自己散发出来的，不过他倒是又闻到了柠檬肥皂的味道。  
Poe的笑容让Hux忘却了所有的烦恼，他现在只有一个问题，这人想不想和自己探讨一下历史。  
“你知道吗，今天是古远地球的情人节，有伴的地球人在这个时间都会在床上做爱，”他看了看表，接着说。“现在正是前戏阶段。”  
Hux对现在的剧情发展非常满意，他扯着Poe的领带将他拉得更近一些，他想在这人的狗狗眼里淹死算了，同时他很快就否决这个想法。  
被操死好过淹死是吧。  
“所以你上还是我上？”


End file.
